


leave her wild

by subtlesuccession



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlesuccession/pseuds/subtlesuccession
Summary: It’s her bangs, Jennie, for god’s sake, she thinks.She fucked up big time, she knows that, but she sits there paralyzed. That is until the blonde started turning around in a dragging pace, eyes squinting and glinting with wicked mischief pouring out of them. A single word comes out of her mouth.“Run.”(alternatively: lisa realizes that kitchen scissors are extra dangerous when you're distracted by a hickey)
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	leave her wild

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in april i think after that bp diaries episode when jennie and lisa tried cutting manager unnie's bangs lol so lisa is blonde here. i felt inspired to finish it the past few days so finally here it is. it's only my second fic so i'm sorry for any errors but i hope you all like it! comments would be greatly appreciated <3

“Lisa-ya, stay still.”

“Leo, get down. Leo!”

“Lalisa.”

“Leonardo Manoban, get down from there or else!”

“Lalisa Manoban, stay still. _Or else._ ”

“Aish, he's such a wild child,” Lisa tutts at the fat cat who, after jumping up from the sink to the top of the cupboard, is now tiptoeing around ceramic cups and plates and some jars with candies in them. Lisa throws him a stink eye and sticks out an annoyed tongue before she turns back her head to the caller of her name.

Jennie Kim, in her glamorously old baggy unicorn shirt and Lisa’s yellow star boxers, is sitting on Lisa's kitchen counter with what seems to be a pair of kitchen scissors in her right hand and Lisa’s chin in her left, while standing between her knees is the angry cat mom who keeps stealing glances at the mischievous boy at the corner of her kitchen, hissing for it to jump down.

“Yah, Lisa, I might poke your eye if you don’t stay still. Come on!”

She turns Lisa’s chin towards her again and this time Lisa finally obeys, but not before she glares one last time at the direction of the troublemaker.

“We’re not done, Mister Leonardo!” she yells.

Jennie shushes her, saying Lisa’s name for the nth time.

They were just trying to cook breakfast that morning—well, it’s lunchtime now but everyone knows breakfast could be an all day event if you’re lazy enough—when Lisa started whining about her untrimmed bangs poking her eyes while frying some bacon. Jennie couldn’t take to hear another complaint when she’s still trying to gulp down her morning coffee to energize her up after a rather exhausting night of, well, they didn’t exactly sleep much last night, so she had to take matters into her own hands.

“ _Lisa._ ”

“Ok, ok, ok.” The blonde rolls up the sleeves of Jennie’s button up that she's wearing so she can hold the edge of the counter for some stability. She shuffles closer to the brunette who automatically locks her legs around the dancer’s tiny waist, pulling Lisa much closer. It makes Lisa smirk and mumble with a low almost sultry voice.

“Mm, I think we’re close enough, J.”

“ _Shh!_ ” Jennie firmly ignores the teasing and tugs at Lisa again.

“I’m giving you a free haircut so you’re not allowed to annoy me. Now, don’t move.”

With pure concentration and a game face that’s really more adorable than intimidating, a face Lisa likens to a kitten trying to pounce on a laser dot, the brunette slides Lisa’s bangs between her two fingers and readies her scissors. As she was about to snap and trim, she notices a puppy pout forming on the blonde’s lips. She sighs and rolls her eyes. She doesn’t understand why Lisa gets so frustrated with Leo when it’s obvious that he gets his mischief from his dork of a human.

“Whatever it is that you want, that’s not gonna work.”

Somehow, the statement only makes the blonde lean closer and pout harder. She even dares to add a soft little whimper for an extra effect.

_Seriously?_

“It’s really not, Lisa.”

“Then why are you smiling?” The blonde grins this time, leaning much closer to Jennie’s face, making kissy noises.

“I’m _not_ ”, the small girl insists, her lips pursing from trying to maintain a straight face, her eyes starting to crinkle at the sides trying to avoid Lisa’s twinkling playful eyes.

“Your cheeks going full blown mandu say otherwise, J.” Lisa’s grin transforms into a victorious one and she leans so close that their noses touch and Jennie has to lean back and support herself with her hands, bangs forgotten. Jennie huffs frustratingly because really, who gets to be _this_ annoying and _this_ attractive at the same time--and at this _ungodly_ time--and still sweep her off her feet?

And now the little shit has the audacity to giggle like _that?_

Jennie’s stomach flutters and she mentally insists it’s just the coffee.

The mention of her mandu cheeks triggered Jennie’s patience so of course she does what would usually shut the little shit up.

She drops the pair of scissors on the counter and grabs Lisa’s face to kiss the giggling blonde’s lips tenderly but with a certain force that makes the blonde lean back, catching the younger girl by surprise for a second or two. That is until Jennie feels two strong arms hugging her waist and a pair of plump lips kissing her back.

_This should shut her up,_ she thinks as she parts her lips for a deeper kiss, tugging Lisa’s bottom lip with her thumb before diving in again. She feels rather than hears a low rumble against her palm that’s resting on Lisa’s neck and she can’t help but smile for a second; she doesn’t think she’ll ever stop enjoying the sounds Lisa makes when they kiss. But as much as she wants to continue, which is impressive given the long sleepless night they just had, it reminds her of the reason why she shut the little shit up in the first place. And so with a hard little bite and a little pull on the protesting plump lips, Jennie Kim pretends she isn’t dizzy and out of breath and puts her hands on her waist dramatically.

“Ow! Yaah!!!” The blonde hisses, touching her just-kissed just-bitten lips.

“That’s for being a pain in the butt.”

“Uwah—you kissed me for being a pain in the butt??”

“What, no, I _bit_ you because you’re being a pain in the butt. I _kissed_ you to keep you quiet.”

“…Wow.”

Jennie shrugs as if her cheeks weren’t tinged with pink.

With a hand to her chest, Lisa feigns hurt, shaking her head. “You hurt my feelings, Jennie Kim.”

“Well, you hurt my ears.”

Lisa’s jaw drops at the statement, dramatically offended, but Jennie continues speaking because the exaggerated way Lisa’s jaw is hanging is comical to say the least and she knows the little shit well enough to understand that she’s just purposely prolonging the banter. She grabs Lisa’s cheeks with one hand, turning her tilted face more towards her.

“Now stay still because my tummy is growling and I need to eat!”

Jennie realizes what she had just said and before Lisa was even able to smirk and say something awfully suggestive through her squished cheeks, she scolds the blonde with a “ _don’t_ even say it, Lalisa.”

Out of fear, Lisa obeys this time but only after wiggling her eyebrows and sniggering like a little kid, which Jennie just rolled her eyes at. Lisa presses her lips together trying to suppress more laughter and assumes the position she was in before she was delightfully assaulted with a lovely kiss and a bite. She feels Jennie’s legs wrap and lock around her waist again and she gets tugged a little harder this time. Lisa doesn’t comment on it anymore though. She knows better than to test the patience of a hungry girlfriend.

She tries her best to stay still while the brunette finger-combs through her bangs before she positions to cut. She also tries to hide the fact that she’s a little nervous (oh, who is she kidding, she's a LOT nervous) to let anybody else other than her hairstylist unnie to take care of her bangs. But she trusts her Nini. Besides, the focused look on her face is just too cute to miss if she rejected her girlfriend’s offer to do it herself.

She lets the mole on the brunette’s neck and the little bruise next to it distract her from feeling nervous while Jennie starts trimming, hides a smile as she remembers how much she missed marking that very spot.

Going on tour has been the highest of highs this year and even probably throughout her whole idol life so far. There is no doubt she and her members are living the best days of their lives meeting and performing in front of the main source of their strength. But in the many times when their world spun too fast and the blur of people and places became too dizzying, she couldn’t help but long for the days when she’s back home, where the walls are still white and the floor still brown, where the stuffed toys in her room who have seen her happiest and saddest of moments are still there to comfort her without any pinch of judgement, where she and her members can be their rawest selves without any face to put up, without anything to hide.

Lisa contemplates whether she has actually been transparent with her image to the public or not but she reckons that she has been, at least most of the time. But just like any other public figure, she just doesn’t go out screaming to everyone’s faces the details of her life the public has no business in knowing. You don’t go around meeting your fans just to randomly tell them about your, say, blood type but you also don’t go around hiding it like a dirty little secret, no, Lisa thinks. Yet, she adds to herself, it’s an important detail about a person, a crucial detail the doctors would need to know when you find yourself in the middle of a horrible accident, when you’re hurt or in pain, losing too much blood by the second. Like a list of your allergies or your person to contact in cases of emergency.

Or what Lisa has with Jennie, if she’s going to make her analogy less dramatic.

Lisa used to be so open, so transparent. That’s what she’s been taught to be since she was a kid so it was the only way she knew how to live. She used to be so naive, so trusting of everyone around her, assumed that everyone only had good intentions and only wanted what's best for her.

But Jennie taught her all about the industry they're in, or at least all of what she knew of the industry. Of its politics, of its cruelty, of its invasion of privacy. Of its tendency to act like you're the industry's pawn and property.

"It's almost funny how it was always me who kept reminding you all to be careful," Lisa remembers Jennie saying when the four of them were together at the dorm sitting at the living room carpet that very night of the first day of 2019. It was actually way past midnight at that point but none of them could manage to fall asleep after the day's... "news".

Rosie was next to Jennie, an arm over the smaller girl's shoulders, her hand rhythmically squeezing to offer comfort. Lisa remembers that she found comfort in her Jisoo unnie's shoulder and Jennie's hand in hers.

"Ally texted and asked if you wanna sue anyone," Rosie said.

Jennie laughed and Lisa remembers how it had a slight tinge of humor. It's one of their inside jokes that came up just last year and, as fucked up as it sounds, they use these jokes about legalities and quitting the company to cheer each other up sometimes.

Lisa didn't find any humor in it right in that very moment though. Instead she saw it as a reminder of how much of her life is so far out of her control, how much of _their_ lives are out of their control. They usually try to to ignore that fact.

"There's no need for legal action if we can use blackmail," were the first words out of Lisa's mouth after a long silence.

The three turned towards her like she suggested some wicked plan for murder. She shrugged anyway, not even bothering to return their gazes. She just kept staring at her upside down phone resting on the table in front of them, which kept buzzing nonstop definitely with messages from her family and closest friends, just like what's happening on Jennie's phone resting on Jennie's lap.

She was about to justify her words when Jisoo cut her thoughts off.

"We'll quit, disband, leave the company if they don't take it back. All four of us. No one left behind."

She heard Rosie's immediate and firm " _de_ " and Lisa was somewhat surprised that their unnie actually backed her up despite its ridiculousness. But she nodded with the attitude of a soldier being sent to war and kisses Jennie's temple like how a soldier would to a locket of their lover.

For the first time that day, Jennie cried.

The four of them had matured a lot since their debut but they grew tenfold that night, talking about possibilities and impossibilities, pasts and futures and nows, crying and laughing in between.

When Jisoo and Rosie had gone to bed (Rosie said her eyes had gotten too puffy from crying while Jisoo mentioned something about strategizing but Lisa knew they were just being sweet, giving Lisa alone time with Jennie) and it was just the two of them on the couch, fingers still intertwined, Lisa cut Jennie's worries that she knew were running wildly through her mind.

"Hey, at least they know you have a thing for dancers."

It was a lame attempt but Jennie actually laughed so Lisa considered it a successful one nevertheless.

That night didn't solve much of their current problems, Lisa was still angry, Jennie was still hurt, but the presence and proximity were enough to calm the storm in their heads even just for a while. Lisa remembers brushing Jennie's hair rhythmically while the brunette was sleeping, head resting on Lisa's arm, both of them warm under Lisa's wool blanket that Jennie likes so much, when she realized the thought that would keep her sane for the days, weeks, months that would follow:

_Love her quietly, but love her wild._

Lisa realized that love doesn't always have to be loud. It can be quiet and secure, calm and safe. And loving her quietly and safely was what she did once millions of eyes sent the dullest and sharpest of daggers towards the person she cares about the most, a kind of loving that she found as powerful, if not more, as loving her untamed. Which is why Lisa cherishes this moment too, staring at the tiny hickey sitting on top of Jennie's collarbone, inside the confines of their private space, this moment when their affection can be wild, when their love can be loud and deafening.

She tentatively touches the pretty purple pinkish bruise with the tips of her fingers as if it’s some kind of new scientific artifact, which it sort of is to Lisa especially because she used to give such bad sloppy hickeys before which Jennie would get mad about (“I don’t have enough concealer for this, Lisa!” which Lisa answered with "Then let me practice on you more often!" which, of course, earned a hard arm pinch from the brunette which bruised).

Lisa snorts at the memory and distractedly leans in towards Jennie’s bruise to press a soft tender kiss, unfortunately forgetting that Jennie still has a pretty dangerous pair of scissors on her hand millimeters away from her precious bangs.

“OH MY G— LIS—“, Jennie covers her mouth in a squeak before she even finishes, eyes going so wide in dread.

Startled from the brunette’s loud voice, Lisa feels her eyes widen as well when she sees Jennie eyeing her bangs with an expression that matches that of every girl from a horror movie. Lisa’s speechless, not exactly needing a verbal explanation to understand what just happened. She backs away slowly instead, raising her hands up to her bangs to feel its ends but too startled to even register what she’s feeling so she reaches for a shiny barely-used stainless steel pan by the dishwasher and stares at her distorted reflection.

Lisa’s bangs, which were half an inch past her eyebrows just half an hour ago, are now about a few centimeters above it in _many_ different lengths with one section on the right side horribly cut in a steep slant exposing a glaring small triangle of her holy forehead.

Lisa doesn’t stop staring at herself in the reflection. 

“So... one session with Ssem unnie... and you really thought you can cut my bangs, huh?”

The quiet manner in which Lisa enunciates every word makes Jennie whimper a little bit, muffled against her hands that are still over her mouth. She’s frozen on the countertop, anticipating Lisa’s next move for she has no idea how to read Lisa’s expression and voice. _It’s her bangs, Jennie, for god’s sake_ , she thinks. She fucked up big time, she knows that, but she sits there paralyzed. 

That is until the blonde started turning around in a dragging pace, eyes squinting and glinting with wicked mischief pouring out of them. A single word comes out of her mouth.

“ _Run._ ”

Jennie squeaks and jumps like a kitten whose tail got stepped on. She immediately scrambles down the countertop giggling like a child, running towards the hallway towards Lisa’s bedroom as far away from the blonde and as fast as her short legs would allow.

“Mianhae, Lisa-ya!! Ssem unnie has a lot of clip-on bangs! She showed me! Listen, I’m gonna buy you a _lot_ of clip-on bangs, okay? It’s just the scissors- it wasn’t sharp, you know? And you didn’t stay still! I swear to god I’m gonna buy you 20 clip-on bangs, Lisa-ya. Also- also—“

The brunette practically raps out her words while sprinting towards Lisa’s room. Lisa, on the other hand, walks towards her living room and reaches for her phone by the coffee table. She takes a quick selfie, and sends it to their hairstylist Ssem unnie accompanied with eleven crying emojis.

Lisa doesn’t explain further. She decides that she has more serious matters at the moment, particularly making the bangs murderer (who is still rambling out her apology from behind Lisa’s bedroom door, something about cooking Lisa’s favorite dinner tonight and letting Lisa borrow her favorite unicorn hoodie for a week or a month if she wants) to pay for her hair crimes.

***

It’s dusk by the time they get out of Lisa's room. Jennie whines while cooking dinner about the new set of abs she might have developed after about seven rounds of tickling (and about her sore thighs and torn hamstrings after a couple rounds of, well, non-tickling).

_Drama queen_ , Lisa fondly thinks, _as if she wasn't begging for me to keep going_. 

But Lisa doesn't mind the whining at all, opting instead to be smug every time Jennie mentions her legs feeling like they're made of jello, throwing the chef-for-the-night a wink, stealing neck kisses and sips of _tom ka gai_ and basically being a pest all night until after dinnertime, which is when Lisa confesses that she has actually been thinking about growing her bangs for a while.

The confession earns Lisa a "why didn't you tell me?!" slap on the shoulder and an apologetic grunt since Jennie's mouth is full of fluffy milk ice cream to verbally apologize for probably the 52nd time that day. They're sitting on the couch to watch Netflix over dessert but Jennie turns her body, ignores the TV and ice cream, and clings on Lisa sideways to give some sorry snuggles.

The blonde ruffles the brunette's hair in return and chuckles softly as she rubs her chin like she's her own kitten.

"Hey, I told you it's okay." She kisses Jennie's nose and smiles.

"I like it wild anyway."


End file.
